Mortem maneat omnibus
by SkyIshtar
Summary: When Lucifer arrived at Detective Decker's house everything spiraled out of control. Lucifer is still trying to figure out his feelings when the Angel of Death arrives to collect Chloe's soul but not everything is as it seems. There may still be a way to save Chloe, if only the Angel of Death wasn't so bloody cryptic.


**Mortem maneat omnibus**

Summary:

When Lucifer arrived at Detective Decker's house everything spiraled out of control. Lucifer is still trying to figure out his feelings when the Angel of Death arrives to collect Chloe's soul but not everything is as it seems. There may still be a way to save Chloe, if only the Angel of Death wasn't so bloody cryptic.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Title roughly translates to "Death awaits all."  
My take on how Lucifer comes up with a plan to save Chloe.  
There are reference to Constantine (the movie more than the TV show), doctor who and the Lucifer comics, see if you can spot them all.  
I don't own Lucifer, if I did I wouldn't have to speculate on what happens next.

* * *

The world was spinning and Lucifer didn't know how to make it stop. The anger, the rage had evaporated replaced one emotion, one emotion the Devil was not accustomed to feeling; panic. The second he saw the blood coming from the detective's nose Lucifer didn't care if she betrayed him, he didn't care if she worked for his father. Lucifer just wanted her to be okay.

Lucifer gathered the detective in his arms, ignoring her protests he led her to his car.

"You are not fine, I'm taking you to the hospital," Lucifer snapped as Chloe tried to protest getting into the car, "Doctor Jekyll must have hit you when you chased him."

"Jekyll was the good one," Chloe murmured as Lucifer strapped her in to the seat, part of her wanted to tell Lucifer she wasn't a baby and could get into the car on her own, another part of her liked the attention. Liked that he was willing to take care of her.

"He created a bloody monster just so he could feel better about himself, I'd hardly call that good," Lucifer commented getting into his side of the car.

The sped down the road like death himself was chasing them. Chloe didn't even protest at the numerus traffic laws Lucifer broke and that let the Devil know how bad it really was, the detective never gave a chance to complain about his driving, so much so that she insisted on doing most of the driving herself.

Lucifer weaved in and out of traffic, avoiding no less than three accidents by mere inches. Still Detective Decker didn't complain.

Lucifer spun into the hospital, not caring that the spot he stopped in was blocking several other cars and at least one ambulance. Pulling the detective out of her seat Lucifer all but carried her into the hospital. Yelling for help.

* * *

Chloe lay in the hospital bed, in one of those horrible hospital gowns. She's insisted on calling Trixie at Dan's apartment. Dan wanted to bring Trixie down to see her mother but Chloe hadn't wanted her daughter to see in the state she was in, blood still seeping from her nose. The redness of her eyes also indicated that those too would begin to bleed soon.

Lucifer had paced the hall while the doctors looked the detective over. If Professor Carlisle wasn't already dead Lucifer would be hunting him down and making him talk, cry, scream, whatever it took to get the cure. Lucifer could be very creative when came to punishment and he was sure those methods could be used to get information, if used in moderation, something he might not have considered given the circumstance. To save Chloe he would do anything. It didn't matter that the detective worked for his father, willingly or unwillingly, he wasn't sure yet, also long as she was alive. Chloe could be on the other side of the world hating him but as long she still breathing Lucifer could survive, he wasn't entirely sure he could if she was dead. He couldn't even follow her into Hell because there is no way she would go there. No, Chloe Decker was destined for the silver city, the one place Lucifer could not follow.

The news wasn't good, given the twenty four hour timeline of the other victims Chloe didn't have too much longer. If the clock had started during the chase then the detective had a little over twelve hours left. Carlisle had had years to prefect his poison, and each dose was different, it didn't take a doctor to figure of that Chloe's odds was slim to none.

He was the Devil. A fallen angel. She was mortal. A tool, maybe even a weapon, wielded by God against his once favourite son. Lucifer knew he shouldn't care, especially given what he had just learned but he did, he couldn't make himself stop.

Collapsing a chair Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair. He was stuck. Carlisle was dead, the research, the cure, it had all been in his head, it had all died with him.

Someone dropped into the seat next to him and Lucifer turned to tell them to bugger off.

The Devil froze. "Azrael," He breathed.

"Hello, brother," The angel of death smiled weakly.

Lucifer shot to his feet, "No! You can't have her. She still has time."

"A few hours is a blink of an eye compared to us," Azrael remained seated.

Lucifer spun around to face his sister and for the first time noticed her dress, very human compared to what Uriel and Amenadiel wore when they first appeared to him. He also noted that time had continued to move, a nurse even stepped over Azrael's outstretched legs. It didn't make any sense, she should be there.

"Why are you here, Azrael?" Lucifer hissed stepping towards his sister, "Your errand boy is more than capable of collecting this soul. You don't get your hands dirty often."

"There are special souls, brother," Azrael lent back into the chair, stretching her legs further into the hall, "Souls that warrant special attention on their death, an angel's attention. Souls who drag us from our hiding places, you have John Constantine, I have Chloe Decker. When she dies I'll lead her to the Silver City myself."

"How can I save her?" Lucifer begged.

"I can't…," Azrael shook her head.

"Your list always changes, Rae," Lucifer snapped, "It's human nature, free will. People decided to turn left instead of right, they go out instead of staying in. Every decision changes your list, it constantly changes. Father gave humans free will, their choices change everything. How. Do. I. Change. This?"

Azrael wouldn't meet her brother's gaze. She looked up and down the hospital hall, looking for any human prying eyes, and ears. She sighed, "Change is inevitable, brother, but it is human. There is nothing I can do."

Lucifer had been close with his sister before his fall, in terms of age she was the closest of his siblings to him and as the angel of death she had been one of his few siblings to visit him in Hell, bringing souls from time to time. Like Lucifer Azrael didn't lie but that didn't mean she told the whole truth either. He could read between the lines, "I asked what I could do, not you, me."

"She is mortal," Azrael stood up, her height rivalling that of her brother, "Be it today, tomorrow or in fifty years Chloe Decker will die."

Lucifer stood to his full height and glared at his sister, his eyes flashing red.

Azrael just rolled her eyes, "I have seen Hell, brother, and I have known you far too long to fear you."

"You haven't seen me in a long time," Lucifer's true face flashed for second, when it returned to normal he collapsed back into his vacated chair. Running his hand through his hair again Lucifer sighed, "Rae, I don't know what to do. I can't lose her. Dad sent her to me and I still can't hate her."

Azrael sat back in her chair, setting one foot on the chair she placed her chin on her knee, "You always had a kind heart, despite what some of our siblings, and the humans, think of you, it's why you were always my favourite brother, but loving a human will only cause you pain."

"I can handle pain," Lucifer rested his head in his hands, "I just can't stand to see her in any." He looked his sister up and down, "Why are you here, Rae?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said," Lucifer shook his head, "Now I want the whole truth. You could have come and gone without me knowing but you sat next to me, you didn't freeze time and you appear human. You talked to me. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Because my brother needed me," Azrael replied looking Lucifer straight in the eye. "Because…," She sighed, "Because…"

"Because there is a way to save her but you can't tell me," Lucifer concluded. He looked at his sister, pure desperation in his eyes, "Azrael, is there a way to save her?"

Azrael bit her lip.

"I'll give you your blade back."

"I'll not make a deal with the Devil," Azrael smiled weakly, "Heaven and Hell do not bargain."

"Dad made a deal to save her before," Lucifer counted.

"And you didn't exactly keep your word," Azrael shot back.

"It's kind of hard to get mom to…," A smile suddenly sprung on to Lucifer's face, "… Hell." He laughed, wrapping his sister in a hug, "You bloody genius."

"Lucifer," A voice spoke.

Lucifer pulled away from Azrael and turned towards the voice, "Detective Douche."

Dan looked between Lucifer and Azrael, frowning, "Chloe is in the hospital and you're flirting with some hussy."

Lucifer stood, his full height dwarfing the detective before him, "Detective if you wish to keep your limbs attached to your body then you will refrain from calling my sister a hussy."

Dan looked around Lucifer, "Sister?"

"Eyes back here, Douche," Lucifer snapped, "You've already defiled my… Charlotte, don't even look at my sister." He looked Dan up and down, "Where's the spawn?"

" _Trixie_ is at a friend's house," Dan answered, "She shouldn't see her mom like this."

"Well at least you did one thing right."

Azrael stood, placing her hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "Now is not the time."

Lucifer turned back to face his sister, "You're right. Detective Decker's life is at stake."

Azrael smiled, "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?" Dan asked, drawing Lucifer's attention again.

Lucifer grinned at the detective, "How to save Chloe of course."

"How?" Dan asked, concern written all over his face.

"Ring it out of Professor Carlisle of course," Lucifer continued to grin wickedly.

"Carlisle dead," Dan countered.

"Exactly," Lucifer exclaimed excitedly, "All that murder and suicide would have sent him straight to Hell."

"And you're the Devil," Dan rolled his eyes, "Morningstar, this is hardly the time for your theatrics."

Ignoring the detective Lucifer looked at his sister, "I forfeited my way back when I burned my wings. Can you get me there without having to kill me?"

"In theory," Azrael shrugged, "Getting you back here with the information you need will be slightly more difficult. Sending things down are slightly easier than bringing them back up."

"I'm asking you to get me there, I'll find my own way out," Lucifer promised.

"Once you're there Remiel may not let you leave," Azrael warned.

"Remiel is holding the fort is he? Well, never mind," Lucifer shrugged, "He is an ant compared to you and me."

"And you're risking everything for something that ant could crush," Azrael countered.

"Her name is Chloe and I would do anything for her," Lucifer sighed, "Including do the one thing I promised myself I would never do." Turning to Dan he smiled weakly, "Take care of Chloe, I'll be back soon."

Before Dan could respond the Devil turned back to his sister and held his hand out to Azrael, the angel of death herself, "Take me to Hell."

* * *

Cross posted on AO3  
This is my first attempt at Lucifer fanfiction so please be nice. Comments, favorites and follows are always welcome


End file.
